


Secret Santa

by PrimevalEmma



Category: Primeval
Genre: Anal, Bondage, F/M, gagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimevalEmma/pseuds/PrimevalEmma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby's Secret Santa gives her a present she'll not forget</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa

Abby had always hated 'Secret Santa' but she participated because she didn't want to be the odd one out. In previous years she'd ended up with some completely useless item and she wondered if the person buying for her even knew who she was. She had no doubt that this year would be just the same.

The gifts had been placed under the tree and everyone was preparing for the 'office party'. Jess had taken charge of organising it this year, and just as everyone knew she would she'd gone completely over the top. The ARC was draped in decorations, there was far too much food and alcohol and the huge bunch of mistletoe hanging just by the entrance seemed to Abby to be a little 'tacky'. Maybe she was just being 'bah humbug' over it, everyone else was getting into the spirit; especially Connor.

She found a quiet spot and unwrapped the gift that had been left under the tree for her. At least whoever had got it for her had made an effort to wrap it nicely. She undid the huge red bow and peeled away the gold wrapping paper, then gasped. Inside the box was a set of handcuffs, a small riding crop and some silk scarves. It seemed she'd actually got lucky this year and Connor had drawn her name, they'd only been talking about spicing things up in the bedroom a couple of weeks ago. Clearly Connor had plans, and it made her blush.

As she was putting them back into the box, a slip of paper fell out onto the floor. She picked it up. It was an invitation – Just after 10pm, slip into something sexy and bring these. We can have a little fun of our own in the office at the far end of the top floor corridor. Abby smiled, Connor really had been paying attention during that conversation. She liked this side of him and decided 10 o clock couldn't come around quick enough.

##

The party was in full swing, alcohol flowing freely and everyone was having a great time. Burton had showed his face early on, but didn't stay for long much to everyone's relief. Then there was a moment of amusement as Jess decided she was going to get Lester under the mistletoe. He blushed every shade of red imaginable, and made some sarcastic comment, but Abby reckoned he'd actually enjoyed it and that he had a little bit of a 'thing' for Jess. Abby had danced with Becker and Matt and had tried to get Connor up as well, but he refused and sat watching her in the corner with a drink in his hand. They kept exchanging glances and loving looks – it was almost ten o clock.

Abby got her box from her office and went into the ladies bathroom to change. The butterflies in her stomach made her feel like a love sick teenager going on a first date, and her head was light and giddy. Underneath her dress, she was wearing a black lace bra that pushed her breasts up, tiny matching knickers that were barely no more than triangles fastened with some ribbon at each side and black stockings and suspenders. She pulled the dress off and stuffed it into her bag, then checked herself in the mirror. She knew she looked good and Connor would be driven crazy with lust. She had already planned to pounce on him when they got home, but he would get the pleasure of them sooner than anticipated. She could also feel a flood of moisture between her legs as she thought about what Connor had planned for her in that office.

Checking there was no-one else in the corridor, she ran down to the last office. She could see a thin line of light through the gap under the door; Connor was waiting for her already. With a deep breath, she opened the door with a flourish and closed it behind her, leaning against it provocatively with the whip in her mouth, the cuffs in one hand and the scarves in the other.

“I knew you would look amazing!”

Abby froze in horror. It wasn't Connor waiting for her; it was Philip Burton. Suddenly, she felt very exposed and she used her arms to try and cover her modesty. “You got me these?” She spat in disgust.

“When I drew your name for the Secret Santa, I knew it was the chance I'd been waiting for.” He stood up and moved towards her, removing his tie and jacket. Abby made a grab for the door handle, but she was shaking so much she couldn't open it. Burton was right beside her now, and he took her hand and moved it away from the handle. “There's no need to leave so soon. I said we'd have some fun, and I meant it.”

“Fun?” Abby's voice didn't sound like her own.

“Mm, you're dressed like that for a reason. What did you think you were coming in here for?”

Sex with my boyfriend, she thought... but she could hardly say that to him could she. Burton's eyes were dark, and there was a look on his face she recognised. Surely he wasn't expecting her to have sex with him? He'd said it was the chance he'd been waiting for... had he been lusting after her for a while, waiting for an opportunity? She felt sick.

“You have a gorgeous body, Abby. You shouldn't be embarrassed about showing it off.” Burton moved closer, pressing her against the closed door. “Let me have a proper look at you.” He pulled her arms away from her body and looked her up and down, licking his lips. Abby felt her body quiver; the way he was looking at her was actually turning her on. Her body had already been aroused before she came in, so maybe that was something to do with it. It was expecting sex, and Burton was practically oozing lust from every pore.

Before she could protest, his mouth was on hers and his hands roughly grasping her body. Abby froze for a moment, but after the initial resistance, she found herself returning his kiss. He deepened it, crushing her against the door with his weight and forcing his tongue into her mouth. Abby let out a moan; her body was tingling with excitement and her head spinning with the conflicting thoughts of what she was doing. This was Philip Burton, the man she hated more than anything else in the world, and yet her body was screaming to be fucked by him.

His hand grasped her breast, grazing his thumb over the hard nipple pushing its way through the thin lace of her bra whilst his tongue danced with Abby's. His other hand slid to her hip, guiding her pelvis into his. Abby could feel his growing erection pressed into her, leaving no doubt where he intended to take this. She curled her arms around his neck and shoulders and tried to relax.

Burton broke off the kiss, breathing hard. His lips were red from the hard kiss and Abby's felt tingly and swollen. It felt so wrong, and she knew she should be running from the room right now whilst she had chance... but her feet wouldn't move and her heart was beating so hard it felt like it was about to burst through her chest.

Suddenly she found herself airborne. Burton had scooped her up into his arms and was carrying her over to the desk. Abby whimpered; she loved it when a man was forceful and this one action had sealed her fate – no turning back now. He set her down on the top of the desk and then began to untie the ribbons at the sides of her knickers.

“Let's get these off shall we?” Burton growled, casting them aside as if they were a piece of scrap paper. He then pulled her legs apart and ran his hands over her thighs towards her aching hole, using his thumbs to open her up for his tongue. He leaned down and lapped ferociously at her folds before pushing his tongue inside deeper, letting her moans guide him and swirled his tongue around, not wanting to make her come too quickly.

When she was squirming and pushing against him, he slid two fingers inside her, thrusting them gently in and out whilst he used his tongue on her clit to bring her over the edge. He felt her squeeze around his fingers and heard her cry out, shaking as she came. He continued to tease her with his tongue, trying to prolong her orgasm for as long as he could as she thrashed around.

Finally, he moved away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Abby sat up, trying to compose herself enough to move this on. It had been some time since she'd come so easily and now she was curious as to how many times he could make her come. Her trembling hands fumbled with the buttons on his shirt as he unfastened his belt, and then undid the button and zip on his trousers. With his shirt hanging loose from his shoulders, he slid his trousers and underwear down to his hips, just enough to allow his long thick cock to spring up free from their confines. He laughed at Abby's widened eyes.

“Want this do you?” he snarled. Abby could only nod. He was stood between her thighs with his cock in his hand, pressing it against her wet entrance. She whimpered and pressed against it, but he was not allowing her to have him just yet. He slid it to her clit and then back again, teasing her with a look of lust in his eyes that almost made Abby come with anticipation.

“Please!” she begged. She had had enough teasing and just wanted him inside her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing him in closer. At last he gave her what she needed; he was sinking deep into her and it felt amazing. She gasped as he stretched her to her limits, circling her arms around his neck so that she could adjust to accommodate him more easily. Deeper and deeper until he was completely sheathed inside her.

“You've no idea how much I've wanted this!” He breathed, placing his hands on her hips for leverage. He began to move inside her, slowly at first but gradually building his pace. As he reached the apex of his thrusting, he clenched his buttocks so that the tip of his cock would press in just a little further. It hit just the right spot, and Abby screamed her pleasure as stroke after stroke sent waves surging through her body. Skin slapped hard against skin, and both panted and moaned as the heat between them intensified.

Abby felt her internal muscles begin to ripple around his shaft and knew she was close to the edge. She rocked with him, fucking him with as much desire and need as he was fucking her. “Fuck!” she screamed out as an orgasm engulfed her entire body, making her shake violently. Seconds later, Burton's hips jerked and he let out a loud moan, releasing into her. Abby bit down on her bottom lip as her body quivered; accepting his seed willingly and milking his shaft for more. He gave her more, another thrust and he released again, this time stilling himself inside as he allowed his seed to hose her womb whilst his hands held her writhing hips.

Finally spent, he withdrew his softening cock. Both were gasping for air and exhausted, but it was clear that Burton had not yet finished with her. He was pulling his shirt off and stepping out of his trousers and underwear so that he was now totally naked before her. For a man his age, he had a pretty good body.

She slid down from the desk and dropped to her knees in front of him, gazing up. “May I?” she said, grasping his cock in her fist.

“Oh god, yes!” He murmured. “I was hoping you'd be a cock sucker!”

She ran the tip of her tongue from the back of his balls and over his sack before taking one in her mouth and sucking on it. He whimpered, and that amused Abby. The fact she could reduce the great Philip Burton to a gibbering wreck was a pleasant thought. It encouraged her to suckle harder, running her tongue around the gland in her mouth whilst her fist pumped his cock and made it swell and harden again. She gave the other ball the same attention before swirling her tongue along the length of his shaft to the tip. She could taste his cum, and her own, on him and it stirred something inside her again. It scared her how much she wanted this; but that fear was also firing the lust in the depths of her body.

She pressed her tongue into the slit at the tip of his cock and he let out another groan. Abby knew she could tease and suck him for hours if she wanted; keeping him hovering just on the precipice but not quite allowing him a release until she was ready. Her lips curled over the tip before sliding down, taking his shaft into her warm, wet mouth until he was at the back of her throat.

Suddenly, Burton was in control again. He was holding her head in place so that he could fuck her mouth, and he was making sure she had as much of him in there as possible. She could barely breathe and she felt light headed. Just when she thought he was going to cum down her throat, he withdrew and she gasped for much needed air. “You can have my cum when I decide you can have it!” he growled, pulling her to her feet again.

He crushed her mouth in another lust filled kiss as he reached around to unfasten her bra. He tore it away and grasped her breasts roughly, guiding her towards the far wall. “Time to use those gifts I got for you!” he breathed.

Abby whimpered as he took her wrist and clicked one of the bracelets of the handcuffs around it. He then raised her arms above her head, threaded the chain through a beam protruding from the wall and locking the second bracelet around her other wrist. Abby felt a fire ignite in her groin at the thought of what she was about to have done to her.

He began at her legs, unfastening the clips holding her stockings up. He slowly peeled off her left stocking, running his hands down her leg as the sheer fabric rolled. He paused to kiss the back of her knee before continuing, and then kissed her ankle and sucked her toes as he pulled the stocking off completely. He then repeated with the right leg, making Abby squirm as his hands ran over her skin.

Burton's hands were all over her tingling body, exploring every inch. His mouth followed, nipping, sucking, licking her flesh. She squirmed and sighed happily, not quite believing just how good he was making her feel. His thick, hard cock pressed against her stomach as he tortured her with his explorations; his fingers curling inside her cum soaked pussy opening her up and massaging her in readiness for him again. She tugged at the handcuffs, needing to touch him in the same way, but she was firmly restrained and the frustration only served to heighten both of their arousals.

He grabbed her left thigh and lifted it to his hip, then he penetrated her again, slamming in so hard she hit the wall with a bruising force. Abby screamed out, feeling her body clamp around his shaft. “You like to be fucked hard, Abby?”

“Yes!” Abby breathed.

“Then that's what you'll get!” He began to pound in and out of her with a steady rhythm, filling the air with the sound of skin slapping against skin again and their pants, gasps and groans, accompanied by the dull rhythmic thud as Abby hit the wall. It felt like her arms were being pulled from their sockets but she didn't want this to stop. Her whimpers grew louder as wave after wave of intense pleasure crashed and rolled through her body.

“You need to be quiet, someone might hear,” Burton growled, pressing his hand over her mouth.

“I can't!”

“Then I'll make you be quiet!” He withdrew and moved to where Abby had left the other items. He came back with a silk scarf and tied it around Abby's mouth like a gag, then resumed his relentless pounding. Abby's muffled cries encouraged him to move faster, deeper and harder and he stared into her eyes for a moment before biting down hard on her shoulder. Abby tried to scream out; he would almost certainly leave a mark but there was nothing she could do about that now. She could only allow him to do what he wanted.

Her body shuddered as the most intense orgasm engulfed her. Seconds later, she felt the heat of Burton's release deep inside her and her body accepting it. Tears stained her cheeks, such was the intensity of this moment and it was only the fact her arms were being held by the handcuffs that kept her upright because her legs felt like jelly.

Burton withdrew, panting hard and sweat dripping from his torso. He released the handcuffs and allowed Abby a moment to rotate her aching shoulders before pulling her arms behind her back and cuffing her again. He then slammed her onto the desk with her arse in the air. He pressed his body against hers, teasing his semi-erect cock between the crease of her arse cheeks. Abby knew what was coming.

He grabbed her ankle and tied it to the leg of the desk with another of the silk scarves. He then forced her legs apart and tied her other ankle to the desk with the final scarf. He laughed, stepping back a moment to admire his handiwork. She was handcuffed and gagged, legs spread wide open and tied to the desk, completely helpless and at his mercy. It was exactly how he liked his women and could have taken her any way he liked at that point, but there was still one part of the gift he hadn't used yet.

Taking the riding crop in his hand, he waved it in the air making a satisfying swishing sound in the air. “You're a bad girl, Abby Maitland and you deserve to be punished!” he growled, cracking the small whip and thwacking it against the soft flesh of her arse. Abby jerked, it stung and would leave a mark. He repeated several times, alternating cheeks until both were red and sore. Abby sobbed, the sharp pain with each hit was almost unbearable, but at the same time there was something quite arousing about what he was doing to her. He then soothed her with his hands, pulling her cheeks apart and dipping his tongue into the tight hole. Abby squirmed at the new sensation that was firing nerves she didn't know she had.

He took the crop again and hit her with it several times, then soothed her again, this time pushing a finger inside. The combination of pain and pleasure was something Abby could certainly get used to and do again. He repeated his cycle, ending with two fingers inside her arse opening her up ready for his cock. Then she felt him enter her, his cock feeling so incredibly huge inside her tight back passage. His body sank down onto hers, crushing her against the desk and Abby knew he was now completely inside her. She'd never felt so full and it was an amazing experience.

He moved slowly at first, but began to build pace as Abby relaxed. Once a rhythm was established he stood upright, pulling her with him and used his hands on her clit and nipples to stimulate her even more. “OK, Abby,” he panted. “I'm almost done, now I just want to hear you scream my name when we both come.” He tugged at the gag and pulled it off. Abby gasped, relieved she could finally vocalise her pleasure.

“Fuck! Oh fuck!” she whimpered, writhing against his body. His hips jerked and Abby felt like she was being ripped apart. “Philip!”

“Abby! Oh god yes!” His own release was intense, filling her arse. They writhed together for a final few moments, seeking each other's mouths for a kiss that said more than any words could. As their tongues danced together and they breathed in each other's moans, Burton continued to fuck Abby's arse whilst his hands caressed her sweat slicked body.

Some minutes later, they both collapsed exhausted on the desk. Burton withdrew from her slowly, but remained on top, enveloping her in his arms and kissing her neck and shoulders. As his breathing recovered, he moved to untie her ankles and unlocked the handcuffs, rolling her onto her back and then sinking on top of her again.

Abby could finally touch him. She wrapped her arms and legs around his body, letting her hands glide over his back as they kissed. Slowly, they came down from the high, bodies tingling and twitching as they recovered.

“I think that was the best £20 I've ever spent!” Burton whispered, untangling himself from Abby's body. “I like this Secret Santa thing.”

“Me too,” Abby whispered back. “Especially if you're lucky enough to get someone who knows exactly what you need like I did tonight.”

“I've watched you for a while now. Whilst there's no doubt that you and Connor are in love, a woman like you needs more than just love occasionally. Perhaps this could be a more regular arrangement? You and I fulfilling a few of our 'darker desires' together...”

Abby nodded. Her body was bruised and sore, but it had been an amazing experience and one she needed to repeat soon.

“Good, I'll let you know when. Now, you'd better get dressed and go back to the party before you're missed.” He began to get dressed himself, watching Abby do the same.

As she made her way back to the party, Abby tried to clear her head and compose herself. She'd just had the best sex of her life with the promise of more to come if she wanted it... perhaps this Secret Santa thing wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
